dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
__TOC__ In Dragon Story, there are several resources with which you play the game. They each have their own uses and methods of obtaining them. Coins Coins are the basic resource in Dragon Story. Coins can be used to: *Buy basic Dragons *Start a Breeding Session at the Breeding Den *Buy non-premium functional structures or Decorations *Buy non-premium habitats *Upgrade habitats *Grow food at the Farm *Complete some goal requirements Obtaining Coins Dragons that are not occupied with breeding, questing, or healing generate coins that can be collected from their habitats. Gold Type dragons (iOS only) are an exception, producing Gold instead of coins. Coins can also be purchased at the in-game store. Gold Gold is the premium resource in Dragon Story. Gold can be used to: *Buy Dragons *Buy premium functional structures or Decorations *Buy premium habitats. *Buy up to three new Nests *Purchase Mystic Maps for expansion *Trade for food or coins *Buy materials necessary for crafting miscallaneous items in the Spell Shop *Win matches in the Battle Arena (iOS only) *Upgrade the Dragon Stables *Repower the Diamond Temple *Skip some goal requirements Gold can also be used to speed up the time required to: *Breed and hatch Dragons *Grow food on Farms *Trade unwanted Dragons (iOS only) *Craft Dragons (iOS only) *Expand into new Territory *Retry in the Battle Arena or Spin to Win (iOS only) Gold Prices The purchase price for Gold is constant throughout game progression. (Gold sales are excluded) Gold can be purchased for: Gold Value Depending upon the activity, the Gold ratio for speeding it up can vary. To speed up breeding or hatching, one Gold is equal to the remaining time in hours, rounded up to the nearest hour. This means that a time of 02:03:00(hh:mm:ss) will cost three Gold to finish it (2 for the hours + 1 for the 3 minutes). However, if you wait four minutes until 01:59:00, it will only cost two Gold. Speeding up expansions will cost ten times the amount of hours remaining, rounded up to the nearest tenth of an hour. For example, an expansion that takes 3 hours and 20 minutes to complete will cost 10 * 3.3, which is 33 Gold. Obtaining Gold Free Gold can be received via neighbors who gift. Up to 20 Gold can be received daily (assuming 20 neighbors are willing to gift) but players may only gift three Gold a day to people on their neighbor lists. Free Gold can also be obtained by completing certain goals. Gold can be obtained by entering quests. (iOS only) Rewards are random and may not always give gold. Gold can be obtained by using the Treasure Cave when it is available. Gold can be produced from Gold Type dragons. (iOS only) Food Food is used to feed Dragons. Higher level dragons can earn more coins, and if they meet the level requirements, they can evolve into different forms. Some Dragons need more food than others to level up. Please see Food Costs for more information. Obtaining Food Food can be grown in farms or purchased at the in-game store. There are several options with different costs, amounts of food harvested, minutes to grow, farm required, and expierience gained. Parts Obtained as income from Arctic Dragons, Parts are used to craft items at the Fire Mill that is available only on the Arctic Isles . Each one of the Arctic Types produce a different type of Part. Mystic Flames As the Arctic Isles have a different atmosphere than the one of the normal islands, Mystic Flames are needed to thaw out the eggs, that are frozen. The Flames are obtained from the Fire Mill, and are crafted by using Parts, as mentioned above. Gemstones (iOS only) Various kinds of special gemstones can be obtained by trading any non-basic Dragon using a Trading Portal. Gemstones vary depending on the type and rarity of the dragon traded, and can be used to craft dragons or Decor at a Spell Shop. Gemstones of either the Large or Small sizes can be obtained depending on the rarity of the Dragon traded or by combining Small Gemstones, obtained from common dragons. Not every dragon type has a gemstone for itself. See the Trading Portal page for further information. The following chart provides a list of the gemstone varieties and their corresponding types. Materials Materials are unique because players cannot obtain them in their own accounts without obtaining other gameplay elements first or asking a Neighbor to give it to you as a gift. Obtaining Materials Depending on the material, different things need to be done. Those include: *Asking Neighbors *Completing Quests at the Quest Outpost (iOS only) *Winning Matches at the Battle Arena (iOS only) *Crafting at the Spell Shop using Gemstones (iOS only) *Playing Spin to Win (iOS only) Uses Materials can be used to: *Craft Dragons or Decor *Expand into new territory *Complete some Goals List of Material Goal-Only Material Some special in-game missiohns require unique items to be finished. These are stored in the Storage until the mission finishes, and cannot be used for anything other than finishing the errand. Category:Gameplay